creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki talk:Deleted Page/Jeff the Killer/@comment-24479305-20140131012123
12 to 13 year old kids carrying knifes and mugging people at the best stop is just stupid. For one, kids that age usually don't carry knifes and even if they did I'm sure someone would have seen them mugging Jeff, or at the least saw them fighting afterwords. All Jeff did was break the kid's wrist: which by they would have been perfectly just justifiable since he was being threatened with by three people all carrying knives. Also all the bullies are not just totally flat characters but complete cliches. I mean come on. Oh and this little plot device "Jeff, these officers tell me that you attacked three kids. That it wasn't regular fighting, and that they were stabbed. Stabbed, son!" Jeff's gaze fell to the floor, showing his mother that it was true." Where the hell in that fight scene did the writer explicitly state that Jeff stabbed anyone? Forgive me if I'm blind and somehow overlooked this, but nowhere did I see anything about someone being in that fight stabbed. Here's another plot hole verging on logical inconsistency " We found three kids, two stabbed, one having a bruise on his stomach, and we have witnesses proving that you fled the scene." Again how were they just found stabbed if there was no mention of stabbing before? Now, what does that tell us?" Who was the witness? Was it the bus driver? A child? Neighbor? Which brings the question if they saw Jeff fighting with the bullies then how did they not notice them attempting to mug Jeff? Jeff knew it was no use. He could say him and Liu had been attacked, but then there was no proof it was not them who attacked first. They couldn't say that they weren't fleeing, because truth be told they were. So Jeff couldn't defend himself or Liu." Why the couldn't he tell the officer the truth? If someone saw him attract the bullies surely they would have seen them treating Jeff and Liu with knives. Now time for the party scene to start of we have this physics defying act "A weird rolling noise. Then it hit him. Randy, Troy, and Keith all jumped over the fence on their skateboards " However this is the most believable part of this scene. "Jeff pushed Randy off of him and both rose to their feet. Kids were screaming and parents were running out of the house. Troy and Keith both pulled guns out of their pockets." One how did no one notice them jump over the fence? Two, how on earth did those kids get guns? Even more surprising is that they managed to fit them in there pant's pockets . "No one interrupts or guts will fly!" they said. Randy pulled a knife on Jeff and stabbed it into his shoulder." Seriously? Everyone just stood there and did nothing to stop three kids from assaulting someone? "His psyche is destroyed, all rational thinking is gone, all he can do, is kill. He grabs Randy and pile drives him to the ground. He gets on top of him and punches him straight in the heart. The punch causes Randy's heart to stop. One people's psyches don't just snap. Two, if you're leading us to believe Jeff broke Randy's sternum then I'll just say that's pretty impossible for a 12 year old to do that. If you were implying that Jeff just punched him in the chest then no that wound kill him ether. This really need to be addressed "Jeff's eyes widened as Keith threw the lighter at him. As soon as the flame made contact with him, the flames ignited the alcohol in the vodka. While the alcohol burned him, the bleach bleached his skin." I really doubt that that would set Jeff on fire considering that he's covered in bleach, which by the way isn't flammable. Speaking of bleach, house hold bleach won't bleach your skin. "What? What happened to my face?" Jeff said. He rushed out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw the cause of the distress. His face. It...it's horrible. His lips were burnt to a deep shade of red. His face was turned into a pure white color, and his hair singed from brown to black." So many problems here, if you are severely burned your hail would be burned off too, not singed to a different color. Guess what colors your skin would be, oh right reddish brown not white. I'm sick of revisiting this story so I'll just paraphrase. Jeff goes insane for almost no reason and cuts a smile into his face. The he kills his parents, again for no reason, and decides he wants to kill people so he becomes a serial killer. Now the main problem of this story is not the plot holes, or the stupid inconsistent plot, or the flat characters. The problem is that this story has a whole stretches the willing suspension of disbelief to a ridiculous extreme. If our story is really supposed to be realistic them make it realistic! To any annoying fangirl/fan want's to assert that since this is fiction that no willing suspense of disbelief is need you're wrong. This is fiction but it's also supposed to seem somewhat realistic, this story fails to realism. Sorry for the long rant but those are some of the reasons this story is not worthy of the level of fame it has received.